El armario del amor
by Caroone
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hay un armario, pero no cualquier armario, sino uno muy travieso que decidió encerrar a Hermione hasta que pruebe su suerte en el amor. ¿Qué pasara? si para eso se necesitan dos y ella esta sola o tal vez no.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, a mí solo se me ocurrió esta historia con ellos.

No puedo creer que ande por aquí, pero no pude evitar no escribir esta pequeña historia que rondaba y rondaba en mi perturbada cabeza, pero bueno aquí estoy y espero les guste y me cuenten sus opiniones.

**El armario del amor**

Por más que deseaba bloquear su mente y concentrarse en las personas que tan elegantemente bailaban en una de las tantas fiestas del ministerio donde era casi, casi, siempre obligatorio asistir, no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza los recuerdos que se agolpaban uno a uno. Desesperada miro a todos lados tratando de evitar seguir escuchando la terrible historia que se encontraba contando Ginny tan campantemente a los comensales de su mesa, sin poder evitarlo choco con esos ojos grises profundos que la torturaban, con esa mirada burlona que le decía que él sabía que le atormentaba, que él era el principal protagonista de sus recuerdos, molesta chasqueo la lengua, como era posible que él fuera capaz de leerla y no el hombre que estaba a su lado y que se decía su pareja o del hombre que se encontraba terriblemente sonrojado rogando a Merlín que la escandalosa pelirroja de su mujer se callara, aunque ella preferiría ahorcarla o tal vez lanzarle uno que otro hechizo que recientemente había aprendido

― Fue hermoso― la terrible pelirroja miro a Harry quien se había empequeñecido por tremendo bochorno al escuchar a su amada contar sus intimidades ―verdad Harry.

―Ya lo sabes Ginny ―fue lo único capaz de decir el que fuera llamado el niño que vivió, ya que no estaba tan dispuesto como su mujer a contar momentos tan personales y más ante la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy , no lo podía culpar ya que si el estuviera en su lugar seguramente tendría la misma cara de satisfacción que su ex enemigo tenia.

―No puedo creer que en verdad exista― bastante interesada respondió la castaña que en ese momento acompañaba al que actualmente era el principal tormento de Hermione ― yo creí que solo eran historia cursis de esas que suelen salir en Corazón de bruja.

―Si Ginny esas son puras tonterías― Declaro su pelirrojo hermano antes de pinchar y rellenar desprolijamente una hogaza de pan y llevárselo a la boca sin ver a nadie en particular.

―Claro que no, Hermione realizo una vasta investigación sobre el tema y después de mucho tiempo encontró que efectivamente el armario del amor existe y Harry y yo somos la prueba de que es verdad, ya que nosotros estuvimos ahí y se comprobó que nuestro amor es tan grande como el universo― la amenazante mirada que le lanzo a su hermano lo hubiera intimidado si no fuera porque toda la atención de Ronald estaba dedicada en Hermione que estrujaba discretamente la servilleta sobre su regazo, ya que su querida amiga, había revelado lo que se supone era un secreto entre las dos, bueno al menos al principio lo fue.

― ¿En verdad, hiciste una investigación tan estúpida? ―la miro Ron con reproche, pero eso sí, sin dejar de comer ni un solo instante.

―No es estúpido Ronald, comprobar la existencia de un armario mágico el cual es aún más raro que la sala de los menesteres, es algo importante como aportación a la historia de Hogwarts, la cual me fue reconocida por mí extensa investigación. Te platique hace más de tres años y de la que al parecer te importo muy poco o nada― En otra circunstancia seguramente se hubiera mesurado un poco al reprender a Ron en público, pero el enfado fue aún más fuerte, que poner en evidencia las grandes diferencias entre ella y Ronald y más a un frente a Malfoy.

― ¿Cuéntanos Grenger, que fue lo que encontraste? ― Hermione clara mente pudo entender el doble sentido de esa petición, pero al toparse nuevamente con esos ojos grises y no ver ningún rastro de burla en ellos, sino, una clara expectativa de su respuesta, la confundió.

―No es nada importante― No lograba entender por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa, sentía su rostro sonrojado y solo rogaba a Merlín que no se notara tanto.

― ¡Merlin!,¡ Hermione! Como no va ser importante, si ese armario te dice quién es el amor de tu vida- estrepitosamente se levantó de su silla jalando a Harry en el proceso –Harry y yo entramos y nos lo dijo ― Cada ademan de la mano que realizaba la pelirroja era imitado por la mano de Harry que tenía fuertemente sujeta, causando que el pobre amigo de Hermione se tornara aún más rojo debido a la vergüenza.

― No Ginny, estas interpretando mal mi investigación, el armario no te dice quién será el amor de tu vida― Hermione no pudo evitar molestarse al darse cuenta que Ginny solo había escuchado lo que quiso cuando le explico tan detallada y amablemente cómo funcionaba el dichoso armario.

― ¿Entonces Grenger, que es realmente el armario del amor? ― dijo su tormento de ojos grises haciendo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras.

―Es solo eso Malfoy, un armario mágico que le indica a dos personas si son compatibles y ya― Aunque él la miraba aun con más fijeza, ella solo lo evitaba, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, no hoy y mucho menos después de desempolvar tantos recuerdos.

―¿Acaso ya olvidaste tu investigación, la que te valió ser nombrada en la nueva edición de Historia de Hogwarts por la cual todos te alaban más allá de ser solo una heroína de guerra?- Le pico la pelirroja segura de que caería en su trampa.

―Claro que no, ya jamás olvido nada―al escuchar la respuesta de Hermione, la sonrisa gatuna que se formó en el rostro de Ginny dio a entender a Harry que ella había logrado su objetivo, ya que nadie era capaz de decir tremenda declaración a Hermione Jean Granger.

―Grenger, cuéntanos― Hermione al ver la sonrisa triunfante no solo de su amiga si un de su gris tormento se dio cuenta que ella solita se había ensartado, ya que al hacer tremenda declaración ella le había dado a entender perfectamente que aún lo recordaba.

―Está bien, lo resumiré un poco― trato de sonar lo más indiferente posible pero sabía que era inútil, él ya había descubierto uno de sus secretos, lo que ahora se preguntaba era porque tanto interés, pero rápidamente desecho la idea y se decidió a instruirlos un poco—Dice la leyenda que una pareja de enamorados de la primera generación los cuales pertenecían a casas opuestas

―¿Te refieres a Slytherin y Griffindor? ― Pregunto Astoria emocionada, pero todos los demás contuvieron la respiración, porque todos hasta Malfoy sabia como odiaba Hermione ser interrumpida cuando ella consideraba hablaba de algo importante.

― Querida Astoria, acaso no te han dicho que es de muy mala educación interrumpir a la gente― Astoria apenada intento refugiarse en los brazos del rubio, pero como este no contesto a su suplica solo lo tomo fuertemente del brazo para impartirse un poco de seguridad, cosa que causo que Hermione se molestara aún más ―se supone que tuviste una milenaria, fina y excelente educación, así que has el favor de hacer aunque sea un poco gala de ella y cállate y tal vez pueda cultivar un poco esa bella cabecita tuya― por un momento pensó que se había sobrepasado al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos, pero al ver Astoria tomada aun del brazo de Malfoy desecho esa idea.

―Lo siento― Respondió apenada ―Por favor continua.

―¿Hermione, en verdad vas a contar esas tonterías?― La mirada amenazante de Hermione a Ronald le dio a entender que mejor se tragara su siguiente bocado.

―En que me quede, a si, efectivamente Astoria uno pertenecía a Slytherin y el otro Gryffindor ― aunque la respuesta era para Astoria no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy ― y no solo sus casas eran opuestas sino que también de familias diferente ya que él era un sangre limpia y ella, bueno de ella no se dice mucho, pero llegue la conclusión que era una mestiza, así que como sabían que era muy complicado estar juntos ya que había tantos obstáculos en su relación se preguntaron si realmente valía la pena ese amor o si solo era algo pasajero, así que para salir de toda duda decidieron usar la magia, no dice cuanto tiempo tardaron y como es que lograron llevar a cabo el resultado, ni por que decidieron usar un armario, aunque yo creo fue para que pasara lo más desapercibido posible, pero el caso es que lo lograron y decididos entraron en el armario para comprobar si su amor era eterno, nadie supo que ocurrió adentro, lo único que decía es que la puerta del armario desapareció momentos después de que ellos salieran, posteriormente realice una larga investigación para averiguar por qué no había rastro alguno de dicho armario, pude llegar a la conclusión que el hechizo fue tan potente que de alguna forma el armario cobro vida por así decirlo y vaga por el castillo, dejando ver su puerta cuando él quiere para que los alumnos del colegio prueben suerte,

― ¿Qué pasa cuando solo entra una persona? ― Para sorpresa de todos Ronald si estaba poniendo atención y no solo eso sino que había hecho una pregunta interesante.

Pero Hermione ya no pudo responder, porque todos guardaron silencio al escuchar al Sr Ministro comenzar a dar su discurso como en cada aburrido evento, aunque Hermione intento poner atención como siempre no pudo lograrlo porque sus recuerdos la habían vencido, eran tan claros que se sintió transportada a ese pasillo de aquel castillo donde durante tantos años fue su hogar.

― Que suerte que solo pudiera encontrara estos libros para mi investigación― se decía así misma Hermione, llevaba tal cantidad de libros que no fue capaz de ver que ocurría, solo sintió como su su pie se enredaba en algo, su montaña de libros se tambaleo, se había desequilibrado y en su intento por recuperar el balance y evitar caer junto con sus libros roso finamente una puerta, una terrible sensación de succión le revolvió el estómago, por un momento creyó que había cerrado los ojos por el susto, pero no, en realidad se encontraba en una total oscuridad― ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ― atrapada y desesperada Hermione saco su varita –¡Lumos!- solo una débil luz salió de su varita extinguiéndose casi en el acto, solo dejándola contemplar por unos segundos lo que al parecer era un simple armario, a tientas encontró la perilla del armario, la giro pero nada paso, tomo su varita y apunto ― ¡Alohomora! ― la puerta seguía totalmente sellada ― ¿porque no funciona? ― Abatida, dio dos pasos hacia tras y grito –¡BOMBARDA! ― pero nada, en ese punto Hermione solo pensó que ahora su varita solo era un simple palo de madera, frustrada la guardo entre sus ropas y comenzó aporrear la puerta pidiendo ayuda, pero al parecer nadie podía escuchar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba en que pasillo se encontraba, como diablos la encontrarían, sus amigos la buscarían, tal vez, pero seguro ese día no seria, así que lentamente se dejó caer al suelo y se dispuso a descansar un poco, no lograría nada poniéndose histérica.

El placentero letargo que se sentía Hermione después de una buena siesta fue interrumpido al sentir una ondulación en la puerta de la que se encontraba recargada, seguido de un golpe seco y una tremenda maldición que sonrojaría hasta la más liberal de las madres.

― ¿Hay alguien ahí? ― atiendas se levantó Hermione tratando de encontrar a la persona que ahora estaba en el mismo espacio que ella.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Dónde deje mi varita? ― Ella claramente sintió la desesperación de su actual compañero de armario, debido al silencio Hermione podía escuchar el rose de la tela, ella estaba segura que esa persona seguía buscando su varita.

― ¡Espera!

― ¡Lumos! ― Al igual que con la de Hermione por un momento la varita brillo iluminando lo suficiente para poder ver sus rostros ―¡¿Grender?!

―¡Olvídalo Malfoy! ― dijo casi en un susurro totalmente resignada, de todas las personas que pensó que podrían estar aquí ayudando o al menos haciéndole compañía, jamás pensó en él, su suerte no podía ser peor, bueno sí, sí podía, que mejor prueba que Malfoy en el mismo armario que ella ―No se puede usar magia dentro de este armario.

―¡Que! ― Hermione podría jurar que miraba con un odio infinito la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas, lo conocía demasiado bien, más allá de lo recomendable y eso la molesto ―¡Alohomora! ― De igual manera nada sucedió― ¿Grenger, porque diablos me encerraste aquí y contigo? ― A pesar de no ver nada, Hermione supo que él se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, era tan extraño pero podía detectarlo como si fuera ella misma.

― Como si quisiera yo estar en el mismo espacio que tu― a pesar de su incomodidad, no se aminoro, no permitiría que la humillara y menos después de un día tan pesado.

― Como te atreves sangre…

― Sí, sí, como tú digas. Sabes Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces sobre la sangre, así que mejor cállate― frustrada se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo no recordaba que se había levantado.

― ¡Grenger!― Se sintió confundida, él la estaba buscando, acaso pensaba tocarla, no, eso era demasiado de digerir para Hermione.

― No te muevas Malfoy o me vas a pisar― molesta se alejó aún más de él pegándose más y más a la puerta, no quería que la tocara.

Frustrado golpeo la puerta con mucha fuerza, por un momento Hermione creyó que él se había quejado, pero no pudo saberlo ya que fue solo un murmullo seguido del total silencio, lo único de lo que sí estuvo segura es que él se dejó caer al suelo casi junto a ella.

Hermione se preguntaba cuántas horas abrían pasado ya, tanto silencio la estaba aburriendo terriblemente pero no estaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación con su molesta compañía.

― ¿Acaso no vendrán San Potter y la comadreja a tu rescate? ― por un momento se sorprendió de su pregunta ya que ella creía que estaba dormido pero después de analizar lo que dijo se molestó, era obvio que quería picarla.

― ¿Acaso los gorilas y la cara de perro no vendrán a tu rescate? ― Sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Grenger? ― Hermione se sintió bien al ver que no quiso seguir peleando por cosas sin sentido, se encontraba ya bastante fastidiada.

― No lo sé, yo había salido de la biblioteca con unos libros para una investigación y sin querer tropecé, solo recuerdo que cuando reaccione ya estaba aquí― Se sintió tan bien, llevaba tanto tiempo callada que pensó que había olvidado como hablar.

― ¿Te refieres a la tarea de Snape? ― Hermione aunque no lo podía ver, estaba segura que había levantado una ceja, lo supo al escuchar la tonada de su voz, siempre hacia lo mismo.

―Sí― se quedó pensativa un momento ―yo creo llevo aquí unas cuatro horas.

― Llevas más de dos días encerrada en este armario― Hermione no supo interpretar la forma en que lo dijo y tampoco puso mucho empeño en ello, ya que la sorpresa era muy grande, dos días, nunca hubiera pensado que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada en ese lugar, seguramente sus amigos estarán muy preocupados, pero porque no han dado con ella, si tenían el mapa del merodeador.

― No pensé que fuera tanto tiempo, ni siquiera me ha dado hambre, solo he dormitado un poco pero dudo que haya dormido dos días― Era una gran incógnita por qué no sentía el pasar del tiempo o porque no tenía hambre, pero agradecía por ello, ya que seguramente en otras circunstancias ya se hubiera vuelto loca.

― Debe de ser por el hechizo del armario― concluyo Malfoy

El silencio se prolongó por bastantes horas supuso Hermione, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que de repente lo recordó, la loca historia que hace unos días le había contado su amiga, no podía ser posible, sin poderse controlar comenzó a reírse, realmente se sentía perturbada.

― ¿Qué te pasa Grenger, acaso ya te volviste loca? ― a pesar de que trato de sonar molesto era más notoria su confusión, no entendí porque ella reaccionaba así.

― No, Malfoy es solo que creo saber en dónde estamos― aun no lograba detener su risa, la idea dentro de su cabeza era demasiado inverosímil.

― ¡Ah! sí, y según tú en donde estamos sabelotodo― el rosar de la capa de Malfoy con el suelo le dio a entender que se había acercado un poco más.

― En el armario del amor― Respondió Hermione como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque por dentro se negaba fervientemente.

― En serio― era claro que en verdad la consideraba una completa loca – como es que llegaste a esa conclusión― realmente se encontraba un poco interesado, ya que él también había tratado mucho de recordar si había leído algo sobre un armario mágico, eso lo podía asegurar Hermione aunque no lo viera porque él al igual que ella era demasiado curioso.

― Pues veras, hace unos días Ginny nos platicó a las chicas y a mí― cada vez se ruborizaba más y daba gracias a Merlín porque Malfoy no la pudiera ver –sobre que ella y Harry habían encontrado el tan famoso armario del amor, que gracias a él descubrió que ella y Harry están hechos el uno para el otro― en ese momento ella se encontraba totalmente roja tanto que podía jurar que era capaz de iluminar el pequeño armario, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza por contar algo tan íntimo sobre su amiga o por hablar de algo que ella encontraba tan absurdo como el tan llamado armario del amor.

―A ver Grenger, estás diciendo que la comadreja menor y San Potty entraron a este armario para saber que si lo que según ellos tienen es amor verdadero y no solo simple calentura― de inmediato soltó una carcajada ― Es totalmente estúpido, porque no eres sincera Grenger y mejor me dices que creaste todo este teatro para pasar unos momentos con mi persona porque estas totalmente enamorada de mí y como somos tan diferentes y como sabes qué yo jamás me acercaría a ti, me secuestraste encerrándome aquí contigo.

― Y yo que pensé que eso del armario del amor era lo más disparatado que había escuchado en mi vida, pero al oírte a ti Malfoy diciendo que yo estoy enamorada de ti, me doy cuenta que aún me puedo sorprender, yo jamás me fijaría en ti, ni siquiera te considero atractivo, yo no te voltearía a ver de esa forma aunque me paguen y más porque yo estoy enamo… ― repentinamente Hermione se cayó, estuvo a punto de contarle sus más profundos sentimientos al ser más despreciable que ella había conocido.

― Con que Grenger está enamorada― hubo un momento de silencio ― ¿de quién será? ¿De nuestro héroe trágico o de su fiel e invisible amigo?, ¿dime Grenger, quien es el dueño de tu corazón?

― Eso es algo que no te importa Malfoy― el silencio se prolongó esta ves solo unos minutos.

―Como te gusta arruinar la diversión― chasqueo la lengua ―Si este es el armario del amor, por qué diablos estas sola y encerrada, no entiendo cómo es que entraste aquí― Hermione puso sentir su intensa mirada, como sabía dónde estaba si ella no veía ni su nariz.

―Por lo que recuerdo yo no atravesé ninguna puerta, solo sentí una intensa succión y cuando entraste tu sentí vibraciones en la puerta, pero no se abrió y por el tiempo que me has dicho que ha pasado deduzco que si una persona encuentra el armario del amor y entra soló no se puede salir hasta que alguien más entre y realice la prueba del amor― Se sentía muy satisfecha con su descubrimiento, era tan lógico.

―¿Entonces por qué diablos seguimos encerrados? ― De un salto se levando ― ¿Mejor aún cómo es que la pelirroja y San Potty llegaron a la conclusión que eran el uno para el otro? ― Sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para qué llegara a tan temida pregunta ― Anda Grenger, responde― exigió.

― Pues con un beso― sonrojada a más no poder dijo casi en un susurro pero aun así el la escucho, el silencio que siguió la puso en verdad nerviosa.

― Hagámoslo― Sentencio Malfoy

― ¡QUE! ― la impresión era tan grande que sin pensarlo busco a tientas hasta encontrar su capa, delineo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su frente para corroborar si tenía fiebre, él jamás diría algo así.

― ¿Qué haces? ― por un momento creyó escuchar nerviosismo en su voz.

― Estoy comprobando si no estás enfermo, creo que el encierro te está afectando― rápidamente Malfoy tomo su mano para que dejara de hacer eso.

―No estoy delirando Grenger, pero ya me harte de estar aquí, no soporto más tu presencia y si la única forma de que salgamos será besándonos pues que así sea.

― En verdad piensas que yo aceptaría algo así Malfoy, después de todo lo que me has hecho― bruscamente Hermione se alejó hasta llegar al otro extremo alejándose lo más posible de él, aunque ella también había llegado a esa conclusión no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Aun.

― Como quieras, es tu decisión― por el rose que escucho de la tela, supuso que se había cruzado de brazos.

Aun no podría creer que a pesar de tanto tiempo en silencio, no se sentía tan incómoda como al principio aun después de tremenda declaración, incluso se sentía más cómoda que cuando estaba con sus amigos, no entendía como pudo a ver cambiado eso tan rápido. Había llegado la hora de salir de ahí, respiro profundamente ― Tienes razón, ya es hora de salir de aquí― respiro de nuevo, aunque en un principio pensó en disculparse, ella jamás se disculparía con Malfoy, ni aunque le dieran mil galeones.

― Por fin Grenger. Serás unas de las pocas afortunadas de disfrutar aunque sea por un momento estar con un Malfoy― Sabia Hermione que tenía él una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y daba gracias a Merlín no tener que verla, eso sería demasiado para ella.

― Yo diría desgracia, pero en fin, hagamos esto rápido antes de que me arrepienta― Sabía que tenía que acercarse, pero no podía, sus piernas se negaban a moverse, se encontraba muy nerviosa.

― ¡Shhh! ― sintió como un dedo tocaba delicadamente sus labios, Hermione no supo que le sorprendió más, el que él la tocara tan suavemente o el que supiera donde estaba ella ―No hables más Grenger― Con una de sus manos la tomo con fuerza de la cintura, ella sintió que él se sorprendía y no supo por que, con una delicadeza que le erizo la piel sintió como reforzaba su agarre sobre su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, llenándola de expectativa.

Hermione poco a poco fue sintiendo la lenta respiración de Malfoy, sus fosas nasales se llenaron rápidamente de su exquisito aroma, aturdiéndola por completo, su dulce y cálido aliento acarició su cara, ocasionando que inconscientemente humedeciera sus labios, el suave y terso rose de los labios de Malfoy, la enardecieron, poco a poco fue presionando más y más hasta profundizar el beso. Hermione sin querer evitarlo se apretó más a él, despacio y con cuidado acaricio sus cabellos dejando que el tomara completo control sobre ese ella, jamás pensó que un beso de Malfoy sería tan sublime, tan maravilloso. En ese momento tan exquisito, lo sintieron, la magia reino en el lugar, acariciando sus cuerpos, meciendo sus cabellos, era sorprendente pero no tanto como ese beso que compartían en ese momento, cada vez era más intenso, más profundo, más apasionado, era como si por primera vez se encontraran dos almas perdidas que nunca debieron estar separadas, como si fueran el complemento ideal para el otro, como si por fin estuvieran en casa después de un eterno viaje, pero todo termino tan rápido como empezó, nuevamente sintieron esa terrible succión, separándolos y dejándolos nuevamente vacíos, solos.

Confundidos miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta que se encontraban por fin fuera del armario, las luces de las velas iluminaban tenuemente el desierto pasillo, la luz de la luna entraba sutil mente por los ventanales, sin poder evitarlo sus miradas se encontraron, la sorpresa, el amor, la pasión y el miedo eran tan palpables en el ambiente que aterrorizados se levantaron.

― Grenger, yo…― Tembloroso dio un paso al frente.

― No Malfoy, no pasó nada― aunque lo dijo en voz alta para que el oyera, la realidad es que ella trataba de convencerse a sí misma, no quería mirarlo, así que centró su atención en la puerta del armario.

― Tienes razón, no pasó nada― la miro un momento y dio un paso a tras – Adiós Hermione― le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse por el pasillo.

― Adiós Draco― una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta perderse entre sus ropas, la puerta que tan detenidamente observaba lentamente se fue desvaneciendo, los enorme cantidad de libros que aún se encontraba esparcida sobre el piso ahora la consideraba absurda, sin sentido, lo único que realmente ella deseaba ya no se encontraba en ese pasillo.

― ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso con esa pareja de enamorados? ― Al escuchar la sedosa voz de Astoria Hermione regreso a la realidad, la gente seguía disfrutando, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su falta de atención hasta que lo miro a él y la desesperación la lleno.

― Pues no lose, si pude encontrar sus nombres, pero por más que intente buscarlos y crear una línea sucesoria, me fue imposible― sabía que el la miraba, pero Hermione con todas sus fuerzas solo se concentró en Astoria aunque no le agradara.

― Es obvio, se fugaron― Sentencio Ginny, muy segura de sí misma bebió una copa de vino.

― ¿Porque dices eso? ― dijo Ron curioso, cosa rara en él.

― Porque solo un estúpido dejaría ir a esa persona, después de sentirlo― la mirada llena de amor que le dedico a Harry no solo hiso sonrojar al susodicho sino que también incomodo a uno que otro de los comensales.

― ¿Qué se siente? ― le cuestiono Astoria

― Simplemente es mágico, un amor mágico― sus ojos soñadores brillaban de tal manera que Hermione no lo pudo soportar más, se levantó.

― Necesito un poco de aire― Por más que sentía la penetrante mirada de Malfoy, ella lo evito y salió corriendo sin escuchar que Ron la llamaba, rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud que se encontraba conversando, bailando, tomando, la gente disfrutaba de dicho evento.

― Grenger, pareciera que huías de una manada de hipogrifos― Aún antes de que lo escuchara hablar Hermione sabía que él estaba solo a unos pasos de ella, su olor, su presencia, a pesar del tiempo seguía sintiéndolo, era igual que respirar, indispensable.

― No digas tonterías Malfoy, es solo que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, ya me encontraba un poco cansada de tener que hablar con gente indeseable― Quería sonar lo más grosera posible para que él se alejara como tantas otras veces, aunque a ella le doliera.

― Potter y la comadreja de tu novio no son la mejor compañía, pero no es necesario que salgas huyendo de esa manera, total, ya los has soportado durante muchos años― Su respuesta la descoloco por completo, él no respondió como siempre lo hacía, él no pensaba alejarse.

―¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ― Su postura desafiante y segura fue un nuevo intento por alejarlo, pero al ver esa sonrisa llena de triunfo supo que no lo había engañado, que por dentro estaba llena de miedo, de expectación.

― Saber― ella intento dar un paso atrás pero Malfoy con ágiles movimientos la tomo fuertemente de la cintura igual que esa vez, ella estaba perdida.

― No por favor― Suplico, pero ella no supo realmente que imploraba.

―¿Tienes miedo Hermione?― al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él, esos bellos sentimientos que por muchos años se negó aceptar que nacieron en ella cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, la golpearon y el vacío que sentía desde ese día desapareció, tal vez Ginny tenía razón se decía Hermione.

― No― lo miro y clara mente él pudo ver en sus ojos esa invitación silenciosa, ese deseo, no solo de ser besada, sí que también esa gran necesidad de saber.

Lentamente se acercó hasta que Hermione sintió su aliento rosar su cara, su aroma tan varonil inundar sus fosas nasales la llenaron de frenesí, al sentir esa suave caricia antes de presionar sus labios la transportaron al más allá, no supo si al cielo o al infierno y realmente no le importo mientras fuera él quien estuviera a su lado. Simplemente era algo mágico y conforme iban profundizando el beso supieron que no fue un hechizo en un armario, que realmente sus almas eran la una para la otra y que sin su complemento vivirían eternamente en la soledad, porque después de conocer la más bella y sublime de las uniones, la unión del alma nada en la tierra se podría comparar.

La falta de aire y los ruidos de la fiesta los trajeron de regreso a la realidad, rompiendo la burbuja de pasión en la que estaban, lentamente se fueron separando y nuevamente se miraron el uno al otro, eran miradas cómplices, miradas llenas de fuego que exigía ser consumado.

― Jamás creí que llegaría el día que yo Draco Malfoy estaría de acuerdo por algo dicho por un Weasley, pero como dice la pelirroja solo un estúpido dejaría ir al amor de su vida― le sonrió y para Hermione fue la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

― No deberías de decir eso Draco― le sonrió de regreso, rápidamente el dio un paso a tras confundiéndola, pero al ver como estiraba su mano y hacia una leve reverencia realmente se sorprendió

― Me harías el gran honor de…

―No es necesario que lo digas― alegremente tomo su mano, al sentir su contacto rápidamente la pego a él, temía perderla.

―Seguramente te acribillaran tus amigos― aunque debió molestarse su sonrisa le encanto

―Soy demasiado poderosa― la arrogancia de ella lo excito ―Seguramente te desheredaran tus padres.

―Soy demasiado rico aún sin herencia― Se dieron un beso fugaz antes de que Draco sacara su varita, la miro y ella asintió. Con un hechizo no verbal ambos desaparecieron dejando a tras todo lo que se esperaba de ellos y comenzando una vida juntos como debió ser desde el momento en el que ambos salieron del armario del amor.

**Fin**

Se supone que debió de a ver estado desde la otra semana pero mis monstruos no me dejaban, pero por fin termine, jjajajajaj creo es la primera que tengo una completa, creo debería hacer puras historias corta, ustedes que opina, díganme si les gusto o no.

Hasta pronto


End file.
